


Two Plants in a Madhouse

by CinnamonStyx



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU, Poison Ivy (Comics), Swamp Thing (Comics)
Genre: Arkham Asylum, Gen, Revenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-19
Updated: 2019-04-19
Packaged: 2020-01-16 14:28:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18523423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CinnamonStyx/pseuds/CinnamonStyx
Summary: Pamela Isley finds out that the man who made her become what she is today, Jason Woodrue, is being housed inside Arkham Asylum with her. She goes to find him and get revenge but soon discovers that Woodrue is already in pretty bad shape. So instead, Ivy tries to have a chat with him.





	Two Plants in a Madhouse

**Author's Note:**

> So recently I finished the first volume of Alan Moore's Swamp Thing. It was great and literally just earlier today I came up with an idea for a short fanfiction about Jason Woodrue and Poison Ivy. Not sure if it's very good since, as I said, I wrote it just earlier today. But you're the reader, you're the judge of that. I haven't read all of Swamp Thing so stuff that happens in this story might be contradicted by canon. Also, this story contains some spoilers for parts of Swamp Thing regarding Jason Woodrue. I think I've covered everything.

It was quiet throughout the halls of Arkham Asylum. The night guards were all in the control room and all the patients were safely in their rooms. Most of the patients had chosen to sleep by this point but in one of the many small dirty cells, there was one woman whose mind was too occupied to be thinking about sleep.

Her name was Pamela Isley but to the general public, she was Poison Ivy. She had received some very interesting news earlier and could not stop thinking about it. Technically, the news wasn't meant for her ears specifically. Several hours prior, she happened to overhear a few guards talking about a new arrival in Arkham.

Apparently, some mass murderer from Lousiana had been dropped off by the Justice League a couple of days ago. This information had not caught Ivy's interest at first. There were plenty of new patients at Arkham every day and she couldn't be bothered to keep track of all of them. However, she became quite interested in the patient when she heard one of the guards mention the man's name last name; Woodrue.

Pamela Isley wouldn't be Poison Ivy today if it wasn't for the actions of a man called Jason Woodrue. She hadn't thought of Woodrue in years but in the back of her mind, she had always wanted to meet him for some form of revenge. She had spent the last several hours thinking about Woodrue and exactly what she wanted to say and do to him once she met him again.

The need to sleep began to grow considerably for Ivy but she still refused to close her eyes. Her brain worked busily; trying to come up with a way to get into Woodrue's cell. Ivy did not know what she would do to Woodrue when she met him again but she'd come up a with unfocused and violent ideas. Eventually, once she was sure she knew what she was doing, Poison Ivy allowed her eyes to close. When she finally drifted off, she slept happily. Satisfied in the knowledge that in the morning Jason Woodrue would suffer.

*******

Rays of sunlight warmed Pamela's half-plant body, waking her up. She opened her eyes and smiled. With each minute that went by she felt closer to her revenge than ever before. The door to her cell was still locked tight but she knew it was only a matter of time until they were opened for her to go to the Arkham rec room.

After what felt like far too long, Ivy was let out of her cell. She swiftly set off on a path over to Jason Woodrue's cell. Ivy knew the security crew at Arkham was understaffed enough for her to make her way over there without being spotted if she took the right path.

Poison Ivy made a few well-chosen turns through the corridors of Arkham, leading her to the area where she'd heard the new arrival was being kept. She was on edge a little bit, her ears took in every small noise that could indicate someone watching her.

Pamela's vision honed in on a handwritten plaque on one of the cells with the words "Woodrue, Jason" penned in. Smirking, Ivy went to the door and peered in through the cells doors.

"Are you in there Jason, it's Pam…" her eyes scanned the cell. It was too dark in the room to make out any real shapes just yet.

A weak voice responded from inside the cell. "Go away, human…"

"I'm not a human, Woodrue. I'm a plant. A vegetable. A weed. All because of you. Don't you remember me?" Ivy peeled a small patch of moss off of the wall next to the cell. For a brief moment, Ivy pondered if it had always been there or if it was the result of Woodrue's presence. She placed the moss over the lock and gave it a command to open the door. The moss worked its way into the keyhole, breaking the lock.

Poison Ivy opened up the door and entered Woodrue's cell. Her eyes had adjusted to the lack of light and she now had a perfectly good view of Jason Woodrue.

He was curled up into a ball in the corner of the room, his asylum uniform torn to shreds. It appeared as if he had ripped it up himself. The last time Ivy had seen Woodrue he had looked like a normal person. But now he was nothing but a human-shaped pile of leaves, vines, and other plant life.

"What happened to you, Jason?" Ivy asked. "Did your sick experiments finally backfire on you?"

"I said go away… Filthy piece of meat..." Woodrue backed himself further into the wall. "I am Wood-Rue, I can feel all the plants… I used to feel the plants… The big man... The Swamp Thing, he took it away..."

"Stop your rambling. Don't you recognize me at all?" Pamela leaned in closer to Woodrue to allow him to better see her face. "I'm Pamela. Pamela Lillian Isley… It's because of you that I'm the way I am now."

"I don't know anyone… All I know is the Green." Woodrue backed himself up further into the wall. "All I knew… I can't feel it anymore."

"Hmm, revenge would feel empty if you don't remember me." Ivy scowled at Woodrue. "It almost seems redundant, considering your sorry state." she looked over the leafy man in front of her. "I never thought I'd say this, but you make me glad for whatever I have left of my humanity."

"Humans… Dirty, murderous piles of flesh… Deserve nothing but death…"

"Oh trust me Jason, I know. And you know what, if what the guards are saying is true, I'm glad you killed all those people. The fewer that suffocate this planet, the better." Ivy realized that almost none of this was getting through to Jason but kept it up anyway. "Now Jason, I'm going to let you live for now. I want you to remember it when I make you pay. But until then, I'm taking a souvenir. Maybe it will jog your memory."

Poison Ivy grabbed a fistful of Woodrue's green face and pulled. It easily tore like petals being plucked from a flower. Woodrue screamed but more greenery quickly grew to replace the missing skin.

"Interesting…" Ivy dangled the piece of plant that had once been Woodrue's skin in front of her. "Sometimes I wish I could do that. Goodbye for now, Jason. Let me know when you remember."

Ivy turned around and left the jumbled mess of vegetation that used to be Jason Woodrue in his cell. As she walked away from the cell she heard him mumbling more incoherent nonsense about plants, humans, and, to Ivy's confusion, something about Holland.

"Got just what he deserved… At least I still have my mind intact. Not like him." Pamela looked at the piece of leafy skin in her hand as she slowly made her way to the Arkham rec room. "It's a shame that I wasn't the one to do it to him."

**The End**

**Author's Note:**

> Like I said at the start, this is a short story. It was probably a little unfocused but I still think it turned out alright. I'll definitely be picking up more Swamp Thing books. I really like Volume One. Hope I did a good job at writing Woodrue and Ivy. Don't have much to say about this story but I sure enjoyed typing it up. And I hope you liked reading it.


End file.
